Things Not Heard
by Tigergirl
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts brings new surprises, new professors, new discoveries, and new friends. What happens when one of Harry's new friends is a type of person he's never encountered before? Follow along as he learns that no witch or wizard is per
1. Ignoring the Gryffindor?

**Title:** Things Not Heard****

**Author:** Tigergirl 

**Rated:** PG / PG-13 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, do you really think I'd be sitting in front of my computer writing fan fics all summer? I do own Tala and her family though. 

**Summary:** Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts brings new surprises, new professors, new discoveries, and new friends. What happens when one of Harry's new friends is a type of person he's never encountered before? Follow along as he learns that no witch or wizard is perfect. 

Chapter 1 -Ignoring the Gryffindor? 

An argument always occurred between Ron and Hermione some how. Whether it was over the house elves working at Hogwarts or something as small as Ron saying a mean thing about Malfoy. 

"How could you, Ron!" screeched Hermione."You promised that you would bring it!" 

"I know I promised. But when I was packing my bag Fred and George popped in so while I was talking with them I must have missed putting it in my trunk," explained Ron. 

"No excuses, Ron!" yelled Hermione. 

Harry who was sitting quietly shook his head. The Hogwarts Express had barely left the station and his two friends were already going at it. From what he could gather, Hermione had given Ron something and he forgotten said item. 

"Hermione, I heard you were made a prefect again," piped up Harry. 

She whipped around with a friendly smile, her prefect badge sparkling with the light from the window. 

"Yes. Ron is one too," said Hermione. 

"I heard that Dumbledore made Malfoy a prefect again as well," put in Ron. 

The Gryffindor trio groaned. There was nothing worse than a Malfoy as a prefect except a Malfoy with power which is what the blonde Slytherin would be if he was made Head Boy next year. 

"Listen to this. Hogwarts is getting a new transfer student," reported Hermione. 

"Really? Got any information on him, Hermy?" inquired Ron. 

Hermione cringed at the nickname but answered her red headed friend anyway. 

"All I know is that _she_ is from Pine View," answered Hermione. 

"As in Pine View of Gifted Witchcraft and Wizardry? That's the top rank wizarding school in the whole wizarding community! I mean those students would have to be twice as smart as Hermione to attend," exclaimed Ron. 

"Thanks a bunch, Ron," murmured Hermione. 

"So how did you find out about the transfer student?" asked Harry. 

"Professor Dumbledore sent me a special message over the summer. He wants to help her get acquainted to Hogwarts. That's how I know," replied Hermione. 

Before the train came to the bridge, the two Gryffindors were at it again. Harry was glancing around the compartment as they argued when he spotted someone walk past the compartment. It was a student he had never seen before. Her long black hair falling around her face and her blue eyes sparkling. It was then that he saw the words _Pine View School of Gifted Witchcraft and Wizardry_ on it. Under those words was the word _Serpent_ in bright green letters. 

"I think that transfer student just passed our compartment," spoke up Harry. 

The two Gryffindors stopped arguing and Hermione opened the compartment door. Sure enough, walking away from their compartment was the girl Harry had seen. 

"I think it is her. Hey!" called Hermione. 

The girl didn't react to Hermione's shout or even acknowledge as she entered a compartment. Confused, the Gryffindor girl closed the compartment and sat down. 

"I don't get it. She didn't even turn around when I yelled," mumbled Hermione. 

"Maybe she didn't hear you," suggested Ron. 

"I'm quite sure she heard me, Ron. I was loud enough for the conductor to hear me," angrily growled Hermione. 

Before Harry could blink, his two friends were going at each other's throats again. He sighed and looked out the window. 

_Only twenty more minutes. I can survive as long as I don't say anything and Malfoy doesn't show up, _thought Harry. 

"Well, if it isn't the Potty, Weasel and Mudblood," drawled a familiar voice, 

_I can just see it's going to be one of those days, _groaned Harry in his mind. 

"Hagrid!" 

The large man turned from helping a first year into a boat and saw a young lady about the age of 20 run up to him with what looked like a sixth year behind her. 

"Why if it isn't Miss Michelle Hunter! What ya doing back at Hogwarts so soon?" asked Hagrid. 

"I'm here to help Madame Hooch for a few days and to help my sister get acquainted here. She's being transferred from Pine View this year," explained the young lady. 

"Ah. So your Michelle's younger sister. Name's Hagrid and I'm your Care of Magical Creatures professor," said Hagrid as he held out his hand for her to shake. 

The girl took it and smiled at him. It was then that Hagrid noticed that Michelle was holding a broom. 

"Planning on flying to Hogwarts, eh Michelle?" jokingly laughed Hagrid. 

"Actually, I was. We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore before the Sorting Ceremony and this is the fastest way." 

Hagrid laughed joyfully as he climbed into a boat. 

"I suppose you're right. You are indeed one of the fastest flyers I've ever seen. Well, I guess I'll see you two later," replied Hagrid as the boats started moving. 

Michelle mounted the broom and then her sister got on behind her. 

"Bye, Hagrid!" called Michelle. 

Both girls pushed off from the ground and flew up into the air. They flew over Hogsmeade and passed over the carriages carrying the other students. The two sisters landed in front of the entranceway and went inside after Michelle conjured the broom into a necklace which she put around her neck. The two walked inside and up the stairs toward the Headmaster's office. As they rounded a corner, they ran into Professor Dumbledore; literally. 

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. We were just coming to look for you," said Michelle. 

"It's nice to see you back in the Hogwarts halls, Michelle. And who is this young lady with 

you?" asked the Headmaster with a smile. 

"This is my sister, Tala. Tala, this is Headmaster Dumbledore," introduced Michelle. 

Tala smiled and then started making weird signs with her hands as she spoke. 

"It is very nice to meet you," said Tala. 

Professor Dumbledore's smile was warm and inviting as he made some signs back to her when he spoke. 

"It's nice to meet you as well, Tala. I have heard great things about you from Michelle," replied Professor Dumbledore. 

"How do you know how to speak sign language?" asked Michelle, voicing her and her sister's question. 

"My grandma was deaf so I learned how to speak sign language from her. Once you get the hang of it, it becomes very easy. Since you did not tell me, I can say that you have not told your professors yet, have you Tala?" questioned Professor Dumbledore. 

"No. I want my professors to find out for themselves. If I tell them, some of them will pity me. I don't like it when people pity me. Being deaf is not as bad as some people think," replied Tala. 

"Very wise words, Tala. Well, you two best be getting off to the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony shall start soon and it won't be good if Tala misses her name," reported Professor Dumbledore. 

They all walked to the Great Hall together and split apart, Dumbledore going through a separate door. Tala grabbed Michelle's arm and pulled her away from the doors before they went through. 

"_What did you want to talk to Dumbledore about?_" 

"I didn't know if he remembered you were deaf so I wanted to ask him but it's obvious that he does remember. Now we better get in before all the first year's are sorted." 

They quietly entered the Great Hall as no one paid attention to the two sister's who made their way over to the first years. They stood up front and were just in time to hear the end of the Sorting Hat's song. 

_New secrets to be revealed_

_A gift within a chosen one_

_Don't worry your little head_

_For I know which one it is_

_Now put me on_

_And see where your destiny lies_

Michelle and Tala shared a glance, both wondering what they had missed. Professor McGonagall took out a long scroll of paper and began the reading of names. 

"Aberms, Keith!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Acara, Devon!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Berten, Samantha!" 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

The Gryffindor table roared with applause as their new first year sat down at the end of the table. 

"Besa, Laura!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Binks, Azure!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

The Slytherins cheered loudly for their newest Slytherin. 

"Cane, Victoria!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

Two more were placed in Gryffindor and Slytherin with one more in Hufflepuff. A shy girl,"Fergus, Terra!", took a while before she was placed in Ravenclaw. 

"Garson, Luke!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"Garth, Anna!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Hanson, Bradley!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Sixth year! Hunter, Tala!" 

The whole Great Hall grew silent as Tala walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and for once, Tala could hear. 

"Hello, dear child. It's nice to see you have finally come. I've been waiting for you to arrive at Hogwarts. Now where should I place you? I can see your patient but don't quite have the patience of a Hufflepuff. Very smart, indeed. You have a kind soul, yes, I see that. Then it's no question as to where you shall go. Enjoy your time in GRYFFINDOR!" 

Tala smiled as she stood up and Michelle led her to the Gryffindor table. They sat down in two seats in the middle where the Gryffindor's had made room for them. The Sorting Ceremony went on from there with the last student going into Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore stood up and you could hear a pin drop in the Great Hall. 

"Its nice to see new and old faces this year. I'd like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is just as it says; forbidden. On a lighter note, Professor Elizabeth Maflock has agreed to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." 

A tall woman with a look to kill on her face stood up and nodded her head at the applause before sitting back down. All in all, she was creeping out even the seventh years. 

"With that said, bon appetite." 

Food appeared and everyone dug in. Hermione paused in her eating to look up at Tala who sat across from her. 

"Didn't you hear me earlier on the train? I shouted Hey but you didn't even flinch," said Hermione. 

Tala bowed her head and Michelle answered for her. 

"Hermione, right? Thought so. I guess you're the one that's going to help Tala around. Well, you may have a small problem," spoke up Michelle. 

"Wo da ou?" asked Ron as he ate a piece of chicken. 

"I'm Michelle Hunter, Tala's sister. I graduated from Hogwarts three years ago. I was in Ravenclaw," explained Tala. 

"I remember you!" exclaimed Neville."You were the one flew around on her broom a lot. You were bloody fast." 

"Thanks," muttered Michelle. 

"So what type of problem were you talking about?" inquired Hermione. 

"The problem is I'm deaf and I'm not sure how we would be able to communicate," said Tala. 

The Gryffindors around her stared at her in awe. While talking, Tala had also spoken with her hands using sign language. Hermione looked defeated. 

"I think that is going to be a problem. I don't know how to speak sign language and I've never met a deaf person before," confessed Hermione. 

"I can help her get adjusted, Hermione. Me cousin Lauren is deaf and I learned sign language as a birthday surprise for her. I can understand it and speak it," reported Seamus. 

Everyone stared at him speechless. 

"What?" asked Seamus. 

"You never gave me the impression that you knew how to speak sign language," said Hermione. 

"That's because I'd do sign language when no one else was around. So what do you say Tala?" inquired Seamus. 

"What I say is could you tell me your name first?" laughed Tala. 

"Sorry! My name is Seamus Finnigan." 

Dinner continued on with Gryffindors introducing themselves to Tala and Tala talking to Seamus through sign language. To Harry, it looked weird to see the two Gryffindors making signs with their hands in the silent language but it also fascinated him. He had known a deaf boy at the muggle school he went to before Hogwarts but had never talked to him before. 

"Wonder where Snape is," thought out loud Michelle. 

Harry glanced up at the staff table. The chair beside the new DADA professor was empty. 

"Was he here at the beginning of the Sorting Ceremony?" asked Harry. 

"No. Maybe he decided to skip dinner tonight," suggested Michelle. 

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Insulting Professors and a Yelling Miche...

To my reviewers: 

Athena Dumbledore - Thanx. 

Emily - Now we all know how Malfoy feels about muggle-borns so just imagine how he would feel towards a deaf person. Glad you like it. 

Satan Barbie - I'm happy to see you reviewing for this story as well. Yes, it is Seamus. I didn't really want to use any of the main characters (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, etc.) with Tala. Happy to hear you think this is interesting 

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED. WITH SUMMER VACATION COMING TO AN END IN AUGUST, I'M TRYING TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO I CAN PUT UP A LOT OF MY STORY IDEAS. BECAUSE WHEN SCHOOL BEGINS, MOST OF MY TIME WILL BE DEDICATED TO IT. SO ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS UPDATE. 

Chapter 2Insulting Professors and a Yelling Michelle 

To say Professor Snape was in a bad mood would be an understatement. The students nearly jumped out of their seats when he entered the room. Tala knew how much of an effect he had on students from her sister but she had never imagined that he could scare them so badly. Professor Snape had his back to the students as writing appeared on the board. 

"You will do this potion independently and anyone caught helping another student," 

Professor Snape sent a glance at Hermione and Neville,"will get so many points taken away their house will be in the negatives." 

The Gryffindors openly gaped at him. The Slytherins who never got in trouble with Snape just snickered. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving!" snapped Professor Snape. 

The students grabbed their potion ingredients and were back at their seats in record timing. Tala quietly wrote down the directions from the board onto her parchment but froze when she saw what was written at the bottom of the board. 

**The potion will make a small pop sound and that will signify that your potion is done. You must listen closely in order to hear the pop in time or your potion will explode.**

Tala cursed her luck. This had happened before in Potions at Pine View but Professor Dougum had helped her then and Tala was quite sure that Snape would not do so. She tugged on Seamus' shirt sleeve and signed to him. 

"_I have a problem,_" signed Tala. 

"_What's wrong? Do you need more ingredients?_" signed back Seamus. 

Tala rolled her eyes. Obviously Seamus had not yet read the board. She grabbed his chin and pointed him so that his eyes were locked on the board. His eyes scanned over the board. All the sudden, his eyes landed on the bottom and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. 

"_I know Snape said not to help but I think this is an exception. When your potion pops, I'll tug on your sleeve to let you know._" 

"_Thank you. But don't you want to know why I don't just talk to Snape?_" 

"_It's okay. I figured that you'd probably want your professors to find out about your deafness on their own. I mean they **are** Hogwarts professors so if they don't figure it out then too bad!_" 

Tala smiled and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. The two Gryffindors started their potions, making sure to watch how much of each ingredient they put in. Seamus would sneak a glance at Tala every few minutes to see how she was doing. He was amazed at how relaxed Tala was while brewing her potion. He couldn't think of any Gryffindor that ever looked as confident and relaxed as her while brewing a potion in Potions class with sixth year Slytherins and Snape. 

Class slowly drifted on as potions were finished up and still no points were taken away to the happiness of the Gryffindors. Seamus had just bottled his potion in a vial when he heard a small pop from Tala's cauldron. Tala was sitting down and drawing something so Seamus tugged on her sleeve and when she looked up, pointed at her potion. She stood up and carefully bottled her potion. 

"Well, well, Mr. Finnigan it seems you were helping Miss Hunter. Can you not _hear_ the potion yourself, Miss Hunter, or are you simply being lazy and having Mr. Finnigan do it for you?" sneered Professor Snape. 

Tala stared at him but said nothing. She wouldn't raise to the taunting like a Gryffindor normally would. Since Tala wasn't saying anything, Seamus tried to explain the situation. 

"Professor, I was trying to-," began Seamus. 

"To do what, Mr. Finnigan? Lose points from Gryffindor? Well, your fellow Gryffindors can thank you for losing 50 points," interrupted Professor Snape. 

At that comment, the Gryffindors started in protest and only went quiet after 45 more points were taken away. Seamus had kept his eyes on Tala the whole time through the Gryffindors shouting and was the only one to see the slightly hurt look on her face that soon disappeared before anyone else saw it. The bell rang and the Gryffindors were out of the room in a flash. 

"Mr. Finnigan, you and Miss Hunter will be serving detention with Filch tonight at eight!" shouted Professor Snape as the two bolted out of the room. 

Seamus and Tala quietly followed behind the other Gryffindors as they left the dungeons. Unfortunately, the Slytherins were right behind them. The Gryffindors had Defense with Hufflepuff next and the Slytherins were on their way to Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. 

"Poor half breed. Getting caught cheating like that," laughed Malfoy. 

Tala could tell by the way Seamus was turning red that the Slytherin's were saying something. She glanced over her shoulder at the laughing Slytherin's and narrowed her eyes. She had a feeling that they were teasing her friend. Quietly, Tala snuck her wand out of pocket and pointed it at the floor. 

Seamus barely heard her chant the spell but looked over his shoulder in time to see Malfoy slip on a small patch of ice on the stair he had just stepped on, fall forward, and break his nose on the stairs. Seamus had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep the laughter in, the other Gryffindors having a similar problem. 

"_Do you think that will shut him up?_" signed Tala to Seamus as soon as they were in the Defense classroom. 

"I think that will definitely shut him up," said Seamus as he signed while speaking. 

The two Gryffindors laughed as they took a seat in the front. Out of the blue, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor appeared and writing suddenly appeared on the board. 

"This is your syllabus for the year. Read and copy it. Today we shall be talking about the methods of taking down....." Professor Maflock droned on as the students wrote the syllabus down on their parchments. 

Tala was busy copying down her notes that she didn't look over her shoulder at Professor Maflock to see what she was saying. She just figured she would ask Seamus later since he seemed to be half listening to her. All the sudden, a hand slammed onto the desk in front of her and Tala's head snapped up. Professor Maflock was standing in front of her with a smirk that was more creepy than a certain potion professor's own smirk. 

"Do please answer the question, Miss Hunter. I'm sure we will all be happy to hear the answer to what I asked," said Professor Maflock with a sneer. 

Tala glanced at Seamus out the corner of her eye and he attempted to sign to her, trying to help her, when Professor Maflock snapped at him. 

"Keep your hands down, Mr. Finnigan! I'm sure the class doesn't want to know what type of _disability_ you have. Answer the question, Miss Hunter!" barked Professor Maflock. 

In truth, Tala had only understood half of what Seamus had signed to her so she had no idea what the question had even been about. She dropped her head, deciding instead to study the 

floor. 

"Is this your own _special_ way of telling me you don't know the answer?" sneered Professor Maflock. 

Tala's picked her head up and nodded; she didn't need to hear to know what the professor had said. 

"So this would mean you were _not_ listening to me? Surely a talented witch like you from _Pine View_ would be able to _pay attention_ and _listen_ to your professor's lecture. 25 points from Gryffindors and a detention tonight with me at eight," snarled Professor Maflock. 

The DADA professor whirled around and walked towards the front of the classroom. That's when Hermione suddenly spoke up. 

"Professor Maflock, Tala can't serve detention with you. She had detention with Filch at eight tonight," quickly explained Hermione. 

"Thank you for the news report, Miss Granger. Miss Hunter, you can serve detention with me _tomorrow_ night at eight." 

Tala did not speak but nodded her head in acknowledgment. Professor Maflock went back to lecturing the class as the students finished copying the syllabus down. Seamus wrote something down on a separate piece of parchment and passed it to Tala. 

**_Are you just going to let her get away with saying stuff like that to ya? If she said something like that to me, I'd be up and out of this room heading for Dumbledore's office. It can't be legal for her to say that type of crap!_**

****Tala understood where Seamus was coming from. Inside, she was just as angry as him but she had dealt with this sort of predicament before and knew how to tackle it. 

**_Please don't get too angry. The professor doesn't know about me. Neither does Snape. It isn't like I haven't "heard" my professors say those words. This is what I went through in my first year before I was transferred to Pine View. Please allow me to deal with this my way._**

****When Seamus was through reading the passage from Tala, he nodded at her and then wrote something else down. 

**_Okay. I'll calm down. I don't like this but I'll let you take care of it. BTW, what were you drawing earlier in Potions?_**

Tala reached into her backpack and pulled out a sketching pad. She flipped it open and after going past a few pages, handed it to him. He silently gasped as he gazed at the most amazing drawing he had ever seen. It was the drawing of a snow white cat with piercing green eyes. Tala tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up. 

"_That is a picture of my cat. His name is Gabriel. He sleeps on my bed every night. I brought him with me to Hogwarts._" 

Seamus smiled as he handed the sketchbook back to Tala who returned the smile. Without warning, the dismissal bell rang and the students were out of the room before the professor could speak another word. 

"That despicable woman! I actually think she's worse than Umbridge ever was. How dare she say such words like that to Tala?" practically yelled Hermione. 

The Gryffindors headed down the stairs to the Great Hall for lunch. 

"It's okay, Hermione. I have seen people say those words to me. It is nothing new to me. After hearing them a few times, you become immune to it," tried explaining Tala. 

"That's no excuse, Tala! You shouldn't have to become immune to something like that," 

exclaimed Hermione. 

Unfortunately, Draco and the other sixth year Slytherins met with the Gryffindors on the first floor. Draco who's nose was as red as Rudolph's nose smirked at having heard part of the conversation. 

"What's the matter, Hunter? Having problems with Defense professor? Don't tell me you cheated in yet another class," gasped Draco as if he couldn't believe his own words. 

Harry moved forward but Tala put her arm out and held him back. Instead she stepped forward so she was face to face with the smirking blonde Slytherin. 

"It is none of your business, Malfoy. If you want to know what happened, find out for yourself," said Tala. 

She surprised the Gryffindors by not signing when she spoke. Draco laughed and the other Slytherin's joined right in. 

"_Nice voice_, Hunter. Not only are you a cheater but also as weird as the rest of your Gryffindork friends," sneered Draco. 

"You know what, Malfoy?" asked Tala. 

"What?" replied the Malfoy heir. 

"I was wondering if your nose had any blood left to bleed," smiled a knowing Tala. 

The Slytherin angrily growled at her and stepped closer to her so that their noses were almost touching. 

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Hunter?" challenged Draco. 

"I would be glad to." 

Tala reached her hand up and put it on his nose. She twisted her wrist and _CRACK!_ Malfoy's hands flew to his nose which started bleeding profoundly. 

"I guess this means it does. It was nice chatting with you, Malfoy, however I do need to eat lunch before my next class." 

Tala strolled around him with the Gryffindors following. Malfoy cursed loudly at Tala but she heard not one word he shouted as his friends tried to help him with his nose and he continued cursing, now saying words in French. As soon as the Gryffindors were in the entrance hall, they all cheered loudly for Tala who grinned sheepishly. 

"I would have never done something as bold as that!" exclaimed Ron. 

"And you actually had Malfoy cursing like some muggle. He was even cursing in French!" added Hermione. 

"It was nothing. Really." 

The sixth year Gryffindors entered the Great Hall together and Tala was about to enter when she spotted her sister coming inside from the outside. 

"Hi Michelle," greeted Tala. 

"Hey Tala. Heading for lunch, huh?" asked Michelle. 

"Yes. I'm very hungry. Potions and DADA wore me out. I have to regain my energy for Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and Art." 

"Okay. I need to go give some papers to the Headmaster so I'll catch up with you later. Then you can tell me all about your day." 

Tala nodded and entered the Great Hall. Michelle frowned, climbing the stairs in deep thought. 

Tala seemed a little off. I wonder if something is wrong, thought Michelle. 

Michelle walked to the statue which led to Dumbledore's office and sighed. She couldn't 

believe she was about to say this but.... 

"Chocolate covered crickets with jelly inside." 

Michelle silently gagged as the entrance opened up for her. She had tried such a candy before and had immediately ran to the nearest bathroom. Surprisingly, Tala had no problem with eating it so had taken it upon herself to finish Michelle's crickets. The visiting professor walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, only entering after she heard Dumbledore's voice say "enter". 

She opened the door, smiling upon seeing the professors spread out around the room and eating their lunch. Professor Snape and Maflock were off to the side talking about their morning classes while McGonagall and Flitwick were on the other side of the room playing a game of Wizards Chess. Professor Sprout was talking excitedly to Professor Sinistra about some weird plant in a corner of the room. Opposite of their corner sat Professor Trelawney who was reading Madame Pomfrey's tea pot. 

Michelle shook her head as she walked over to Professor Dumbledore who was feeding Fawkes. He smiled when he spotted her. 

"Hello Michelle. I trust your day has been good so far," softly spoke the Headmaster. 

"It has, Albus. I was helping Madame Hooch teach the first years how to fly this morning. Only one unlucky boy from Hufflepuff managed to plow into the ground. No real damage done," replied Michelle. 

"Good to hear. Now I understand that you have some papers for me from Rolanda." 

"Yes, sir." 

She handed over the papers she had been carrying and Professor Dumbledore thanked her. Michelle turned around to leave when she spotted Professor McGonagall about to make a bad move that would cost her the game. 

"I wouldn't move that pawn if I were you, professor," hinted Michelle as she walked past them. 

Professor McGonagall, knowing that Michelle was one of the best known Chess players, took her hand away from the pawn and saw another move she hadn't seen before. She moved it 

and Professor Flitwick groaned. 

"That's checkmate, Filius." 

Professor Flitwick grumbled something at her and Michelle softly laughed. She had forgotten how human the professors could act while not around the students. Michelle almost was to the door when something she heard made her blood boil. 

"That Hunter girl was cheating in my class as well, Severus. Wasn't paying attention as I was talking about today's topic. Had to give her detention for tomorrow night since you assigned her to Filch for tonight," happily smirked Professor Maflock. 

"What did Tala do to make you so wicked mean?" angrily growled Michelle as she stormed over to the two professor's. 

Professor Maflock looked up at Michelle with a mix of confusion on her face along with a scowl. 

"Who are you?" demanded the DADA professor. 

"Michelle Hunter, the older sister of Tala Hunter," answered Professor Snape for her. 

"Thanks for the introduction, professor. It's nice to know you still like me as much as you did a few years ago. Now out with it, Professor Maflock! What did Tala do to you?" snarled Michelle. 

"Miss Hunter, your younger sister seems to have picked up a similar trait from _you._ She 

does not _listen_ to a word that anyone says. She cheated in Potions by having Mr. Finnigan tell her when her potion popped so that it would not explode. This is why she and Mr. Finnigan are serving detention with Filch tonight," explained Professor Snape. 

Michelle pinched the bridge of her nose, mumbling to herself to keep calm. She had made a promise to her sister that she would not say anything. It was only when the new Defense professor spoke that Michelle grew more angry. 

"Her class was writing down the syllabus from the board as I was walking around and lecturing the class on dementors for review. I asked her a question, she didn't answer me, so I slammed my hand down on her desk. Asked her to answer my question. She looked to Mr. Finnigan for help and I knew instantly that she had not been listening to me. If she had such a problem with _listening_ to her professors, I would have thought that someone from Pine View would have told us," sneered Professor Maflock. 

To hell with the promise! I'm not about to let this sorry excuse for a professor insult my sister, thought Michelle. 

"I swear upon Merlin's grave that Tala is one of _the_ best witches from Pine View. Not only did she get top marks in all of her classes but she was well respected by her professors and peers. The only reason she _didn't _hear you is because she _can not_ hear you. My sister is deaf,"all of the professors in the room gasped," and has been since birth. Seamus were merely trying to help Tala. None of you knew because Tala wanted you all to find out for your bloody selves! But now thanks to you two idiotic sorry excuses for bloody professors I've just broken a sacred promise with my only sibling." 

Needless to say, Michelle left the professor's speechless after she was done yelling. Professor Dumbledore did not say anything as he continued reading the papers. He knew that as soon as the two professor's had told Michelle what had happened that the older sister would explode at them. Of course, Michelle wasn't quite done chewing them out yet. 

"Tala does not want pity from anyone. Especially from her professors! Professor Snape, if you were half as smart as I thought you were you would have noticed Seamus speaking to Tala in sign language. And didn't you get even the slightest bit curious when my sister, a _Gryffindor, _didnot talk back to you? Well, I hope you are both very satisfied. I'm sure you both just dropped to the end of my sister's favorite teacher list," finished Michelle before she stormed out of the room. 

Her raw magic had shattered three windows and flung books all over the room. Professor Snape and Maflock looked at each other, silently speaking with their eyes. They both regretted having said anything to Tala. For it was a known fact that it was a disgraceful act even for a pureblood to insult a deaf person. 

Tala quietly drew a picture in her sketchbook while working on her lunch as well. She nibbled on a biscuit as she concentrated on what she was drawing. Ron who was sitting next to her glanced over her shoulder. One quick glance told him she was drawing Hermione who reading a book at the time so the only thing of hers that was moving was her eyes. 

"Hey Seamus," said Ron. 

"Hmm?" replied Seamus as he drank some pumpkin juice. 

"How do you say beautiful in sign language?" asked a curious Ron. 

Seamus smiled as he put his cup down and showed him the sign. Ron tapped Tala on the shoulder to get her attention. She gazed up at him and he signed to her. She smiled in return. 

"Thank you. I like to draw animals but my favorite thing to draw is people," reported Tala. 

"You're a wonderful artist, Tala. Are you taking the Art class here?" inquired Ron. 

"Yes. I have never been good at Divination and I do not really find Arithmancy interesting. When I was ten, I tried playing the flute but since I can not hear how I sound I had no idea if I was making the right sound. So finally I took up drawing. You see, to draw you do not need to hear." 

Ron nodded in agreement and let Tala go back to her drawing. Out of the blue appeared Michelle who put her arms around her sister in a tight embrace. Tala put her sketchbook down so that she could turn around to face her sister. The look on Michelle's face told Tala all she needed to know. 

"_You told them. Why?_" 

"_Snape and Maflock were talking about you. They said mean things that they should not have said. I yelled at them and the truth just sort of....came out. I'm sorry._" 

Tala gave her sister a weak smile. 

"_It's okay. Perhaps it is better this way. Professors Snape and Maflock did not know so I am not mad at them as much as the others are. They do not know of my first year in wizarding school. Only you, mom, dad, and a few other people know._" 

"_I know you forgive me but I am still very sorry. I feel like I have broken your trust._" 

Tala threw her arms up and hugged her sister who equally returned the hug. When they separated, Tala spoke with her signing this time. 

"I know you feel bad. But you shouldn't. No matter what I will always trust you." 

Tears sprung to Michelle's eyes as she gave Tala yet another rib-crushing hug. 

"You are a wise witch, Tala. I am happy to know that you can withstand anything." 

Michelle and Tala hugged one more time before Michelle left to report back to Professor Hooch. Seamus had been watching the two sisters and could pretty much guess what had happened. Tala turned around in her seat and resumed drawing Hermione. When Tala was done drawing, she showed it to those around here. 

"That's really good," exclaimed Harry. 

"Quite a likeness to the real thing," remarked Dean. 

"Thanks. I do better at my drawing when what I'm drawing does not move a lot," explained Tala. 

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Your Mother Does WHAT!

To my reviewer: 

KittyWillow - Yes, Michelle is quite the protective sister type. Tala, no matter what, could never be mad at her sister. Keep that in mind for later on. Thanx, glad you like it. And here's my pleasant update! 

GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY AND 'HOGWARTS NEW CELEBRITY.' WELL, KEEP ON READING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENS. FOR BOTH FAN FICS! 

Chapter 3 -Your Mother Does WHAT?! 

The Gryffindors trudged across the grass towards Hagrid's hut where the Slytherins were already waiting. Hagrid had them all come out to the area behind his hut (same place where he had them come in third year to see Buckbeat). Chewing on a rabbit was a large gray beast with a large, sharp horn upon its nose and a long, rope-like tail. The students stared at it fearfully as they all took a step back. Not even the Gryffindor trio was going near the creature. 

"Can anyone tell me what this creature is?" asked Hagrid. 

No one had a clue. None of them had ever seen this sort of creature before. It was then that Tala spoke. 

"It is an Erumpent. They come from Africa and weight up to a ton, sometimes being mistaken for a rhinoceros at a distance," said Tala. 

The Slytherins mildly laughed when they saw Tala make weird motions with her hands. Hagrid chuckled and awarded 25 points to Gryffindor. 

"Very good. Tala here is right. This is an Erumpent who one of my pals in Africa lent to me for the day. Now whatever you do, do not sorely provoke it. The results would not be pretty." 

This time, the Slytherins listened. Especially Malfoy. None of them felt like getting thrown by this huge creature. Hagrid talked a little bit more about the Erumpent, who was named Jelani which was African for "mighty." 

"So who would like to pet 'em?" suddenly asked Hagrid. 

All of the students stared at him as if he were crazy. After hearing what the creature did if someone provoked it enough was a good enough reason for them to keep away. Looking at the other students fearful looks, Tala carefully walked over to the Erumpent. The students watched in silence as the Erumpent raised its head and gazed at Tala. 

The Gryffindor girl smiled and began speaking to the Erumpent in sign language as she crept closer. Jelani became more relaxed at the sight of Tala using sign language to communicate. He stepped closer to her and allowed her to reach her hand out to him. Her hand came in contact with his head and she petted him softly. The Erumpent let out a loud sound of approval and Tala laughed. 

The Gryffindor trio cautiously walked over to the two and began petting Jelani as well. Hagrid smiled as he watched the four Gryffindors interact with the Erumpent. Luckily, no one knew that the Ministry of Magic had this creature classified as XXXX: Dangerous, requires specialist knowledge, and skilled wizard may handle. Soon all of the Gryffindors and some Slytherins were admiring the majestic animal. 

Tala looked up and at Malfoy who was staring at the creature. He had a look of curiosity on his face but knowing his pureblood butt he wasn't likely to admit it out loud or to anyone. Tala decided to take a chance and strolled over to him. She didn't know it but everyone was staring at her. Malfoy glared at her but Tala just smiled. 

"You want to pet him. Allow me to introduce you," said Tala. 

"What makes you think I want to pet that foul animal, Hunter!" snarled the blonde Slytherin. 

She sighed, grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the others. They spread apart to give them room. Jelani's gaze wavered on Tala but then moved to Malfoy who looked slightly fearful. 

"_This is Draco Malfoy. He can act sort of like a brat but please give him a chance._" 

Jelani, as if able to understand Tala, allowed the Slytherin to pet him and even let out a small growl of approval for him. The rest of the Slytherins joined the others and by the time the bell had rung, the whole class had petted Jelani. The Gryffindor trio, Tala, and Seamus hung back to talk with Hagrid. 

"When does Jelani go back to Africa?" asked Harry. 

"As soon as the last class comes and leaves. He shouldn't stay too long. So my friend will be coming to get him soon," replied Hagrid. 

"That was a really brave thing you did with Malfoy, Tala," said Seamus. 

"I know. But I am not about to be afraid of a wizard with a bad attitude. Hagrid, does he remind you of Herbie?" inquired Tala. 

"Now that yeh mention, he does seem like that stubborn of a hippogriff," answered Hagrid. 

"Wait a minute! You know a hippogriff!" exclaimed Ron. 

"Know one? Ron, she lives with a bunch of hippogriff's living in her backyard. Her mother is a specialist with 'em and because of that, she has a special license that allows her to keep the hippogriff's at her home," explained Hagrid. 

"Your mother does what?!" shrieked the four Gryffindors at Tala. 

Tala smiled sheepishly and blushed. 

"My mom has been working with them most of her life. Each of them were given a name by each member of my family. For you see, we only have four hippogriff's. I named mine Herbie and he's definitely Malfoy in the form of an animal." 

The five Gryffindors laughed and then Hagrid shooed them away. Unfortunately, they were late to Transfiguration but Professor McGonagall did not seem too mad. In fact, she stared at Tala with a look of sympathy who glared at her in return. Taken back by her student's reaction, Professor McGonagall turned away and began speaking. 

"Today, we will be discussing Animagi. Very few witches and wizards have been able to transform themselves into an animal. Those that can are registered with the Ministry and kept track of. Now do we have any Animagi in this classroom?" questioned Professor McGonagall. 

Only a few hands went up. One of them being Tala's. Professor McGonagall was surprised to find that five of her students were Animagi. 

"When I point to you, kindly tell us what your Animagus form is and how long you have been an Animagus," instructed the Transfiguration professor. 

"Miss Brocklehurst." 

The Ravenclaw girl put her hand down and blushed madly. 

"I'm a bluebird. I've been an Animagus since the summer before this year." 

"Very good. Mr. Boot." 

"Fox. Been one since the end of fourth year." 

"Thank you very much, Mr. Boot. If you please, Mr. Corner." 

"Frog, mam. Since the ending of this last summer." 

"That's not very long but nice to hear. Miss Hunter." 

"Wolf. Ever since the summer before third year." 

Some of the students let out gasps of surprise and shock. They had never heard of a witch or wizard becoming an Animagus so early. Professor McGonagall looked at Tala with a smile. 

"That is quite interesting, Miss Hunter." 

The students suddenly got curious. Hermione raised her hand. 

"Excuse me, professor, but what's interesting?" questioned Hermione. 

"What is interesting is that Tala is Native American for 'wolf'." 

Hermione glanced at Tala who smiled and nodded. Class went on from there as the students discussed more about Animagi and Professor McGonagall allowed the others to ask those that were Animagi questions. 

"Did it hurt when you first transformed?" asked a curious Ravenclaw. 

"Not as much as you probably think. It just sort of feels weird as everything in your body is changing. But after a few times of doing it, it doesn't feel that way anymore," answered Tala. 

The Ravenclaw students had already figured out about Tala's deafness and two or three even knew how to speak sign language. They respected Tala and had no problem with the way she was. 

"Are you able to he-," the Ravenclaw stopped and slapped a hand over her mouth, not believing what she had been about to say. 

Tala laughed and shook her head. 

"It is okay. Any question you ask will not offend me," hinted Tala. 

The Ravenclaw girl nodded and took her hand down. 

"Are you able to hear in your Animagus form?" 

Everyone stared at Tala, waiting to see what she would say. Would she say yes or would she say no, they all thought. Silently, Tala shook her head. 

"No. In my Animagus form, I am also deaf. It does not bother me because that is how I have lived and that is how I prefer it while in my Animagus form," said Tala. 

After that, the students asked the other Animagi questions and when the questioning was finally over, the bell was about to ring. Professor McGonagall had just enough time to assign homework. 

"Your assignment is to interview an Animagus. It can be a parent, teacher, or even a classmate. Ask them about their life and what being an Animagus feels likes. The assignment is due at the end of the month. Our Animagi in this class are excused from the assignment. I'll give them one minute to run." 

The Animagi quickly bolted out of the room and out of the blue the bell rang. The students laughed as they caught the understanding of why Professor McGonagall let them run out of the classroom. It was so they could escape before anyone could ask them to be interviewed. 

"Hey, what class did Tala say she had last?" asked Seamus. 

"Art. Since she'll be close to the seventh floor she will probably go straight to the dorms after class," answered Hermione. 

"Dang. I just had to take Music," said Seamus, smacking himself in the head. 

Tala didn't know where the Art class was so one of the Ravenclaw students who spoke sign language showed her the way. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem." 

Tala walked into the classroom and sat down next to a Slytherin student she recognized but didn't know his name. The art teacher, Professor Art, walked over to Tala and smiled. 

"Hello Tala. It is very nice to meet you," greeted the professor. 

"It is nice to meet you too, professor. What are we doing today?" asked Tala. 

"Today is just free draw. You can paint, color, do whatever. Just as long as it isn't homework from your other classes." 

Tala grinned and got out her sketchbook. She looked around the classroom for a subject and finally decided on drawing the Slytherin beside her that was painting something on a canvas. He gazed out of the corner of his eyes to see the new girl glancing up at him and drawing 

meticulously in her sketchbook. 

Is she drawing me or is it just me, thought the Slytherin boy. 

After a while, the Slytherin got fed up and decided to find out. He put his paints down and turned toward her. 

"What are you drawing?" asked the curious Slytherin. 

"You," came the short reply. 

"Why?" 

"Because." 

"Because why?" 

Tala sighed and stopped sketching. 

"Because when I looked at you, my immediate reaction was to want to draw you. Okay?" 

The Slytherin stared at her before shrugging his shoulders and going back to painting. Tala finished sketching his face and then began coloring the picture in lightly with colored pencils. When she was done, she showed it to the Slytherin who smirked. 

"So the new girl's got some talent, eh?" smirked the boy. 

Tala knew what he had said but chose to ignore it. 

"By the way, I'm Blaise Zabini. I'm one of Malfoy's close friends," hinted the boy. 

"I know. I have seen you with him a lot. You two like to talk to each other about stuff," said Tala. 

Tala then turned away and began drawing something else. Blaise glared at her back before continuing his painting. 

"You should watch who you turn your back to, Hunter," murmured Blaise. 

No one heard the Slytherin's threat and Tala would soon find out that she would learn to regret turning her back on Blaise Zabini. 

"So when were you born?" 

Tala had allowed Harry to interview her for the Animagus interview assignment since Seamus was interviewing his mom through mail. 

"I was born on August 3." 

"What's it like to be deaf?" 

"It is not bad. Many think that people like me that are deaf do not live normal lives but I do. Since I've been born longer than I can remember, I almost forget that I am even deaf." 

"I've heard how some deaf people can look at a person's lips and sort of read what they're saying. Are you able to do this?" 

"Yes. It is my special way of hearing. I also watch body language to see the mood of the person." 

Just then a small white furball leaped into Tala's lap. Tala smiled as she petted her cat's head. 

"This cat of yours, Gabriel, does he go out with you when you wonder around in your 

Animagus form?" 

"Sometimes. But most of the time he stays in my room sleeping." 

"Why did you decide to see if you could become an Animagus?" 

"My sister was studying about Animagi and trying to figure out if she could change into one. I looked through the books, made the potion, took it, and became an Animagus." 

"Your Animagus form is a wolf, correct?" 

"Yes. A black wolf to more precise." 

Harry sighed as he pulled out another piece of parchment from his backpack. Tala giggled as the questioning continued until Harry asked a question that made Tala freeze. 

"Was Pine View the only other school you've attended?" 

Tala's gaze fell to the ground and she absentmindedly petted Gabriel who purred at the soft touch. She had feared the moment when someone would ask her that question but she never thought it would be so soon. Before she had left, Michelle had advised that she tell only those that she felt comfortable telling. 

"No. My first year began at Durmstrang. My family is an old pureblood family so I was accepted there. An old friend of my Grandpa's put in a good word for me. But shortly after my arrival there, it all began. Whenever someone spoke to me whether it was a professor or student I would sign while I was talking. No one at Durmstrang had ever encountered a deaf person before. 

I was taunted and teased constantly. The professors always turned a blind eye to all of it. I did not want my parents to worry so I wrote Michelle who was in her fifth year here at Hogwarts. She wrote back saying I should tell our parents but I said I wanted to give Durmstrang a chance before I even spoke to our parents. 

After the first month, I had barely learned anything because of my professors ignoring me the whole time. I had not made any friends either. Finally, after my latest letter, Michelle notified our parents and they came to Durmstrang. My father was very furious. He yelled at the headmaster that what had been going on was uncalled for and that the professors should have at least stood up for me. 

My mother talked to a few of her friends and by the next day, I was transferred to Pine View. They taught me how to cast spells, to be able to cast some spells without saying anything, and how to survive while in my Animagus form. When the end of last year came around, Professor Dougum asked me if I would like to be transferred to another wizarding school where I could learn with wizards and witches that did not know about me. 

I agreed. So she talked to my parents and they agreed that it was a good decision. Out of the many wizarding schools presented to me, I chose Hogwarts. I felt that the students at Hogwarts would be more understanding about my deafness. I was right." 

Harry was speechless. He had written down notes from what Tala had told him but he just could not believe what she had gone through just to be accepted by her peers. 

"Tala, can I ask you for a favor?" asked Harry as soon as he found his voice. 

"Sure. What do you need?" replied Tala. 

"I wanted to know if you could teach me sign language. I've wanted to learn for some time but never had the time nor the right person to teach me," explained Harry. 

For the first time that afternoon, Tala smiled. She was happy to hear that Harry was so eager to learn and that he was asking her to teach him. 

"I would love to teach you. How about we meet every Tuesday and Thursday at 6:30?" 

"That sounds good since I have Quidditch practice Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with games on Saturday. Would you mind meeting at 3:30 on Sundays too? Plus I can learn 

during any other free time we have. If that's okay, of course!" 

Tala smiled. 

"It is fine." 

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Teaching Harry

To my reviewers: 

KittyWillow - Thanx. It's okay. I'm too lazy to update my stories sometimes. Hope you like this one. 

Chapter 4 -Teaching Harry 

Harry flew around, desperately trying to find the Golden Snitch. Hermiquot;Two minutes, eighteen seconds. That was a great time, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. 

"Thanks for helping me train while the pitch was free. How about we go in now?" 

"That sounds like a good idea. Looks like it might start raining soon." 

Harry and Hermione got back to the castle just before it began to rain. They walked up to the Gryffindor Tower and sat down in the common room. Tala was drawing as she sat on a window sill in the room. 

Hermione walked over to her and waited for Tala to look up to speak. 

"What are you drawing?&sky and almost immediately spotted the small golden ball. By the time he had caught it he was sure he hadn't beaten his time. 

"Two minutes, eighteen seconds. That was a great time, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. 

"Thanks for helping me train while the pitch was free. How about we go in now?" 

"That sounds like a good idea. Looks like it might start raining soon." 

Harry and Hermione got back to the castle just before it began to rain. They walked up to the Gryffindor Tower and sat down in the common room. Tala was drawing as she sat on a window sill in the room. 

Hermione walked over to her and waited for Tala to look up to speak. 

"What are you drawing?" asked Hermione. 

"Take a look for yourself," said Tala. 

Hermione gasped and her jar dropped when she saw the drop dead gorgeous drawing of the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. 

"Merlin, you made Malfoy bloody hot!" exclaimed Hermione who slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said. 

Tala laughed loudly as Hermione rushed up to the dorms to wash her mouth out. Harry came over and looked at Tala's drawing. He had to admit that it was a good drawing of Malfoy. It was a drawing of him in the library reading a book on charms. 

"Tala, do you mind if we start the lesson now? I know it's a Monday but I'm not doing anything right now and it looks like you're not busy. But if you are I could just go work on my Potions essay instead," rambled on Harry. 

"It's okay. I'm done with this drawing anyway. We can start with the alphabet first." 

Tala showed him the alphabet and said the letter before having him join her in signing it. 

"A, B, C, D," started Tala. 

"A, B, C, D," repeated Harry. 

"Good. Now do the next five letters on your own." 

Harry did so but Tala had to stop him when he did the letter h. 

"H is with two fingers pointing this way. Not one. Try again." 

The Gryffindor boy did it again and this time he was able to go on without Tala stopping to correct him. She only stopped him a few more times to correct the way he had his hand but after a while he was signing the alphabet without her doing anything. 

"Good. I want you to practice that every day until you know the alphabet in sign language like you have known it all your life," said Tala when they were heading down for dinner. 

All throughout dinner, Harry practiced the sign language alphabet while eating his dinner. 

Tala explained to Seamus what was going on and he offered to help Harry learn. 

"Thank you, Seamus. I'm sure Harry would be very happy to have some more help," said Tala. 

Harry was too lost in thought doing his "extra homework" to hear what either Gryffindor said. Unknown to the Gryffindors, a certain blonde Slytherin was watching them closely. His gaze lingered on Tala the longest. 

That worthless girl should be knocked down to her knees. There's no place in the wizarding world for a deaf witch, thought Malfoy. 

"Hey Malfoy. You got a plan for the cripple?" hissed Blaise. 

Malfoy turned to his fellow Slytherin classmate and threw him a smirk. Then he turned to look at Tala who was laughing at something Ron said. 

"You bet, Zabini. By this time next month, Miss Tala Hunter will transfer back to good ol' Pine View," whispered Draco. 

Tala was chewing on a strawberry when she suddenly had an odd feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up across the room and at the Slytherin table. The Gryffindor girl stared closely at Malfoy and Zabini. Both had smirks on their faces that she absolutely did not trust. However she just shrugged it off as a side effect of working hard on her homework all day. 

Tala was quietly walking down the dark dungeons towards the Potions classroom. She had attended Potions class earlier on that morning but Professor Snape had told her to see him after the last class of the day. Nervously, Tala slowed down. Professor Snape had caught her drawing while waiting for her potion to cool down and had confiscated the picture she had been drawing. 

All the sudden, the Bloody Baron floated through the wall. He stopped and stared down at her. She smiled weakly at him but he did nothing in reply. 

"Hello. You must be the Bloody Baron. Ron has told me about you. I am Tala Hunter. I am down here to see Professor Snape," said Tala. 

The Bloody Baron then did something that made her jaw drop and her eyes bug out. 

"_Hello, young Gryffindor. I have heard of you as well._" 

"You know sign language? Merlin, will wonders never cease," mumbled Tala. 

"_I speak sign language because as a ghost I am mute. It has been that way ever since. I only mumble a few things sometimes when someone is facing me. No one has ever spoken sign language to me though. Please come see me again so we may talk._" 

"Sure. Of course, we can always talk during meal time. How 'bout you come join the Gryffindor table at dinner tonight?" 

"_I would love to. I'll see you then. Farewell, young Gryffindor._" 

The Bloody Baron showed a small smile, another thing that shocked Tala, and floated through the wall opposite of that he had come out of. 

This school is just full of surprises. Next it'll be Professor Snape taking points off of Slytherin, thought Tala. 

She continued down the hallway until she finally came to the Potions classroom. Tala walked in to find the Potions professor sitting at his desk. He looked up when he heard her 

enter the classroom. 

"Hello, professor. You wanted to talk to me?" asked Tala. 

"Yes, I did. Please close the door," replied Professor Snape. 

Tala closed the door and walked back over to where she was. She sat down in the chair Professor Snape conjured up and nervously stared up at her professor. He opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. It was her second drawing of Malfoy. This time he was working on a potion and he looked like he was really concentrating hard. 

"I'll admit that you are a wonderful student and artist, Miss Hunter, but I will not tolerate any drawing be done in my classroom. I do not want you to start drawing another one of my Slytherins and cause a potion to explode. This is just a warning. Next time, it will be three days of detention," warned Professor Snape as he handed back her drawing. 

"It won't happen again, professor," promised Tala. 

"See that it doesn't," sneered Professor Snape as he went back to grading papers. 

Tala left the classroom silently and went back to the Gryffindor dorms. That night, every student and almost professor was shocked into disbelieve. Upon arriving at the Great Hall, you would find the Bloody Baron floating above one seat at the Gryffindor table and talking to Tala through the sign language. 

"Please tell me I'm seeing an illusion," mumbled Draco. 

"If you are, I am too," replied Blaise. 

The Slytherins were not sure what to think, the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were fine with it and the Ravenclaws were trying to figure out a logic way as to why the Bloody Baron would be willingly speaking to Tala. It was the fact that the ghost was speaking sign language that really shocked them all. 

"The students are funny. They are reacting as though they have seen a dementor sitting next to me," chuckled Tala. 

"_I am not surprised. I am after all the Slytherin's house ghost and I am sitting at the Gryffindor table at this moment._" 

"But anyone even ghosts can change. Did they never think of that?" asked Tala. 

"_I suppose not, young Gryffindor. It is all right. What other people think about me does not matter._" 

"You are very nice. People fear you for no reason. They do not understand that you are a kind, very talkative ghost," explained Tala. 

"_This is true. If the students got to know me better they may learn a thing or two. Well, I must be off but we shall talk again soon. Good-bye, young Gryffindor._" 

"Good-bye, Baron." 

The Bloody Baron flew up and around the Great Hall, coming to a stop at the Slytherin table where he gazed over the Slytherin students. 

"He's nice, huh Tala?" asked Seamus. 

"He is. Once you get to know him he seems like any other ghost you know," answered Tala. 

"Neat. I'll have to sign with him sometime," replied Seamus. 

Tala smiled as she started to fill her plate up for seconds. That's when she noticed a envelope on her plate. She opened it and read the letter within it. 

**_Dear Tala,_**

**_I need major help with my project for Art. I was wondering if you_**

**_could possibly help me. You're the only one I could think of that_**

**_would be able to help. I've drawn most of my drawing but I _**

**_seemed to have gotten stuck on the shading. I'll be in the room_**

**_five doors down from the Potions classroom. But I'll only wait_**

**_ten minutes._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Blaise E. Zabini_**

****Tala thought over the letter for a moment. She knew that there was something about Blaise she didn't like but she wanted to gain acceptance from at least one Slytherin. The Gryffindor stuffed the letter into her jeans pocket and stood up. 

"Where are you going?" asked Harry. 

"To see a friend. I'll meet you all back at the dorms," said Tala. 

"Okay. Just don't be late for curfew," warned Hermione. 

Tala nodded her head before leaving. She walked into the dark, cold dungeons with a plan in mind. She only planned to help Blaise out and then leave. As much as she wanted a new friend, she didn't want to risk it. Finally, the Gryffindor girl came to the classroom that had been mentioned. 

Carefully, she opened the door and walked in. All the sudden, a burst of cold water fell on top of her. She didn't scream but did shiver. The water was freezing cold and it didn't help that there was already a cold breeze running through the dungeons. It was then that Tala noticed writing on the wall. 

It said: **Didn't anyone ever tell you that Slytherins don't associate with Gryffindors? Too bad! Guess you learned that rule the hard way.** Upon seeing the words, Tala dropped her gaze to the ground. What made her feel bad was that she had been suspecting it may be a trick but she had wanted to give Blaise a chance instead of jumping to conclusions. 

"Made another wrong choice," mumbled Tala to herself. 

She left the classroom quietly. As she walked into the entrance hall, Seamus was coming out of the Great Hall and spotted her. 

"Great Godric Gryffindor! Are you okay?" asked Seamus. 

"I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was going and a bucket of water fell on me," lied Tala. 

"What about your friend? The one you were going to meet with?" quizzed Seamus. 

"They couldn't make it. They sent me an owl apologizing for telling me too late at night. Listen, I'm really tired. I'm going to go up to the dorms, get out of these wet clothes and go to bed," said Tala. 

"I'll go with you. I've already more than enough to tie me over until tomorrow morning," replied Seamus. 

The two walked up to the dorms in silence. Seamus quietly studied Tala as they walked without talking. He could sense that something was wrong with his friend but he didn't push it. He knew that Tala would tell him when she was ready. 

It went on like that for the next few weeks. The Slytherins showed no mercy towards Tala. The Gryffindor girl was tripped, pushed onto the ground, splattered with spilt potion, insulted, and hit with a few hexes. The sixth year Gryffindors tried to get Tala to go to a professor or the headmaster and tell them about what was happening but Tala always refused. She did not wish to give in to the Slytherins. 

Tala finished taking her third shower which had finally gotten rid of the dungbomb smell. Zabini had thrown a dungbomb in her hair, making her hair smell quite grotesque. She finished drying off and dressed in her new clean uniform. 

"I have already missed History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Binns would not have noticed but I hope Hagrid is not too upset," murmured Tala. 

She grabbed her backpack and rushed down the stairs to Charms. She was a little early since everyone was still at lunch. The only person in the classroom was Professor Flitwick. 

"Ah, good afternoon. How are you, Miss Hunter?" asked Professor Flitwick. 

"I'm fine. I decided to skip lunch and come here instead," lied Tala. 

"Very well. Would you like to help me with something?" 

"Sure. What do you need?" 

"We'll be learning conjuring spells today and I was wondering if you could place an object out of this box here in front of each chair." 

"Okay. But I thought conjuring spells just creates objects out of thin air." 

"They do, Miss Hunter. You and your classmates will be concentrating on the object in front of them. I will then banish the items and each student will have to conjure up their item." 

"Cool." 

"Yes. It is very cool. Now I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to go discuss something with Professor Snape." 

"Okay, professor." 

The small professor left Tala alone in the classroom. Tala used a levitation spell to make the box float beside her as she put an object before each chair. Halfway through this process, Pansy and Millicent entered the classroom. Upon seeing Tala, smirks appeared on their faces. Tala silently groaned to herself as she did her best to ignore the two Slytherin girls. 

"You know what, Millicent?" said Pansy loudly. 

"What?" asked Millicent. 

"I heard that Hunter's mother got attacked by a hippogriff when she was pregnant with her and that's why Hunter can't hear," sneered Pansy. 

Tala had read Pansy's lips, understanding what she had said, and only flinched in response. Little did the three girls know that Professor Flitwick and Snape were standing in the doorway. Pansy growled angrily at Tala. She had expected the girl to yell at her but instead she had made no move to retaliate. Pansy stormed up to Tala and pushed her hard against the professor's desk. 

"What's the matter, Hunter? Got nothing to say? Maybe it is true about your mother," snarled Pansy. 

Tala stared defiantly at Pansy and quietly shook her head. 

"I highly doubt it, Pansy. My mom has been working with hippogriff's since before my sister was born. She has the hippogriff's trained well enough so that they do not attack her. I was born deaf and it has nothing to do with my mother so I ask that you please leave her out of this," softly spoke Tala. 

"How dare you call me by my first name, you disgrace of a pureblood!" yelled Pansy, lunging at Tala. 

Pansy managed to scratch Tala on the face with her nails before Professor Snape pulled her away from the Gryffindor girl. 

"That will be enough, Miss Parkinson. 50 points from Slytherin for attacking another student," sneered Professor Snape. 

"But, professor!" exclaimed Millicent. 

"We heard _everything_, Miss Bulstrode," warned Professor Snape. 

The other girl clamped her mouth shut and looked at the ground. Professor Flitwick went over to Tala and began checking the scratches on her face. 

"They are just minor scratches. You should just be fine. No need to visit Madame Pomfrey," remarked Professor Flitwick. 

"Good," mumbled Tala. 

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Hunter, you will both be coming to see the headmaster," commanded Professor Snape. 

Professor Snape grabbed both by the shoulder and steered them out of the classroom. By now, the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were coming up the stairs to class. Upon seeing Snape, both groups cleared a path for three, Gryffindors to the railing and Slytherins to the wall. 

"Such a disgrace to the whole school. Indescribable display of-," Professor Snape mumbled the whole way down the stairs past both house students. 

The Slytherins stared at Pansy in confusion. How much trouble did Pansy get Tala into with Professor Snape, thought the Slytherins. The Gryffindors stared at Tala in confusion. What had Pansy done to get dragged out of the classroom by her head of house, thought the Gryffindors. 

As soon as Professor Snape and the two girls had disappeared down a hallway, the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the Charms classroom and sat down. The Slytherins tried to get Millicent to tell them what had happened but she kept shaking her head and looking at the door as if expecting Professor Snape to burst through. Professor Flitwick began the class but would look at the door every five or six minutes. 

Professor Snape finally stopped them at the gargoyle statue and said the password. 

"Sweet tarts." 

The gargoyle moved and the staircase appeared. He led the two girls up the stairs and through the door, not even bothering to knock. The Headmaster was sitting at his desk with a few parchments on his desk. He looked up at the sudden entering into his domain. 

"Hello, Severus. Is there a problem?" asked Professor Dumbledore. 

Pansy and Tala stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk as Professor Snape stood next to it. 

"I believe Miss Hunter could tell it better than any of us," said Professor Snape. 

"Tala, will you kindly tell me what happened?" inquired the headmaster. 

Tala nodded her head before she began speaking. 

"I skipped lunch and went to Charms class early. Professor Flitwick asked me if I could set up some items for class. I told him I would do it and he said he had to go talk to Professor Snape so he left me alone in the classroom. Pansy and Millicent showed up a few minutes later. Pansy began talking about me, saying the reason for my deafness was that my mother had gotten hit by a hippogriff while she was pregnant with me. 

I did not say anything and I guess she was expecting me to yell at her because she pushed me against Professor Flitwick's desk, yelling that what she said must be true since I did not say anything. Then I told her about my mom working with hippogriff's, that I was born deaf and it was not my mother's fault. I also asked her to keep my mother out of the conversation. I called her by her first name and that is when she jumped at me. 

She managed to scratch my face before Professor Snape pulled her off of me. That is why he brought us here." 

Pansy glared at Tala through hooded eyes. She hated the way Tala made movements with her hands when she spoke. She found it terribly disgusting that someone had her transferred to Hogwarts. 

"Miss Parkinson, I would like to hear your side of the story," softly spoke the headmaster. 

Pansy gazed at Professor Snape who looked thoroughly pissed. She sighed and surprisingly, told the truth of what had happened. 

"Very well, Miss Parkinson. I do believe five days of detention will do nicely for you and Miss Bulstrode. Please return to your class. Tala, I would like to discuss something with you." 

Pansy left the Headmaster's office in a fury of anger. Professor Dumbledore conjured up a cup of tea and handed it to Tala who took it with a thank you. He motioned for her sit down and she did. Fawkes flew in through an open window and landed on the armchair, staring intently at Tala. 

"This wasn't the first time a student has done something like this was it, Tala?" quietly asked Professor Dumbledore. 

Tala silently shook her head as she took a sip of her tea. Fawkes looked at Tala sadly and rubbed his head against her arm. She petted his head as if to reassure him she was okay. 

"Tala, would you please tell us what's been going on and who exactly has been doing it? The other professors and I have noticed you have been putting some distance between yourself and the Gryffindors," stated Professor Dumbledore. 

"It's the Slytherins. Only the sixth years and two seventh years. Miles Bletchley and Adrian Pucey. It started three weeks ago-," Professor Snape suddenly interrupted. 

"Three weeks?!" exclaimed the Potions professor. 

"Calm down, Severus. Let Tala continue," advised Professor Dumbledore. 

So Tala went on to explaining everything that had happened from the day Blaise sent her a letter for help up to when Pansy had insulted her mother only half an hour ago. At the end, Professor Snape was shocked beyond belief and Professor Dumbledore was deep in thought. 

I can't believe the Slytherins would do such a thing. They know better than that! Every one of them know that it's one thing to insult a pureblood but insulting a pureblood with a disability is something not even the Dark Lord would do, angrily thought Professor Snape. 

"Albus, I strongly suggest you let me deal with the Slytherin students. They are, after all, my students and I think I should punish them myself," spoke up Professor Snape. 

"In this type of case, I will permit it but do not be too easy on them, Severus. You can not let any student think they are above something like this," warned Professor Dumbledore. 

"Yes, headmaster." 

"Now Tala I am aware that you have Charms at the moment and Art afterwards but I would like you to go on a special trip to Hogsmeade. I think you have earned it. Severus, would you please go to Hogsmeade with Tala? I'm sure she would love your company." 

Tala almost spit out her tea but managed to swallow without choking. Professor Snape on 

the other hand looked pleased which mildly scared Tala. 

"Certainly, headmaster. I have no more classes for the day and I would be happy to escort Miss Hunter to Hogsmeade for the day," answered Professor Snape. 

That was totally unexpected. I wonder what brought on this change, thought Tala. 

"Wonderful. Here's some money for candy and I don't want to see either one of you back until dinner," grinned the headmaster. 

Both stared at him strangely before leaving his office. Professor Snape stopped Tala when they got to the stairs. 

"Is there anything you want to take with you while at Hogsmeade? We will be there until dinner or else Albus will have my head," said Professor Snape. 

"My sketchbook. It's in the dorm though," replied Tala. 

"Then on to the Gryffindor dorms we go." 

The two walked up to the Gryffindor dorms, thanking the four founders class was still in session. Finally, they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady where Tala hesitated in speaking the password. 

"We don't have all day, Miss Hunter," growled Professor Snape. 

Tala sighed and said the password. 

"Slytherins drool, Gryffindors rule." 

The portrait opened and Tala went in with Professor Snape behind her, silently shaking his head. He waited in the common room while Tala jogged up the stairs to her dorm. A moment later, a small white cat with emerald green eyes appeared. He hopped up onto the couch and looked up at the Potions professor curiously while the professor stared back at him. Tala suddenly reappeared with a smile on her face. 

"I see you two have met. Professor, this is my cat. His name is Gabriel," explained Tala. 

Professor Snape just nodded his head before motioning for her that it was time to go. 

End of Chapter 4 


	5. A Trip to Hogsmeade

**HEY GUYS. PLEASE KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS. I START SCHOOL ON MONDAY SO I'LL BE UPDATING AS SOON AS I CAN. BUT I NEED THOSE REVIEWS FOR ENERGY AND I'LL GET THE INSPIRATION FROM MY MUSES. ANYWAY, I'M ON A WRITER'S BLOCK FOR "HOGWARTS' NEW CELEBRITY." I'M GOING TO TRY TO WORK IT OVER. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS PUT IN A REVIEW FOR THE STORY. HOPE YOU LOVE THIS NEW CHAPTER!**

Chapter 5 -A Trip to Hogsmeade 

They had arrived at Hogsmeade in no time at all. The two split up after Tala agreed to meet with him in half an hour at The Three Broomsticks. Tala first went into Honeydukes Sweetshop and bought a bunch of candy like Professor Dumbledore had instructed her to do. For her gratitude, Tala got some lemon drops for him and a small box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for Professor Snape. She wasn't sure what her professor liked but decided that it was okay. 

Tala was smacking on some bubble gum when she came out of Honeydukes with a bag of candy in hand. She then proceeded next door to Zonko's Joke Shop where she got some dungbombs, a couple of fake wands, a screaming yo-yo, and self-shuffling playing cards. The owner told her that screaming yo-yo made a loud shrill screaming sound when it was played with so he put a spell on it so that it barely made a sound, not knowing that Tala would not be able to hear it. 

"Thank you, sir," said Tala. 

"No problem, kid. Don't reckon your and your friends ears would like the screaming that much. You can always up the volume on the screaming by pressing the side of it two times each level of volume. Now you have a nice day and enjoy that backpack," replied Zonko. 

"I sure will," answered Tala before she walked out. 

Zonko had given her a free backpack to store all of her stuff in and she had thanked him profoundly. Tala was on her way back to The Three Broomsticks to meet with Professor Snape when she suddenly noticed a shop next to the post office. It was weird. She could have sworn it had not been there when she had passed by on her way to Zonko's. 

It appeared to be a small, old shop. Maybe that was why she had not seen it before. Tala still had a few more minutes before she had to meet up with her professor so she decided she would take a look inside. She walked up to the door and went inside. Bookshelves filled to the brim with books covered the entire shop. A few other things were thrown around the room but it was quite obvious that the shop mostly sold books. 

No one but her appeared to be in the shop and that sent a shiver of fear down her back. 

"May I help you?" asked a voice from behind as a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

Tala whirled around with her wand pointed at the person in front of her. It was a middle aged man with snow white hair and the eyes of the sea. He smiled apologetically and Tala lowered her wand. 

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to frighten you," apologized the man. 

"It is okay. You are not the first to do it," replied Tala. 

"You're deaf, aren't you?" asked the man. 

Tala nodded her head as the man chuckled. 

"It's quite okay, young one. We can not help what we are. I am partially blind myself. I see everything blurry through my right eye. My name is Samuel but you may call me Sam. I am the owner of this quaint little shop," explained the man. 

"I have never seen this shop before. I am Tala Hunter," said Tala as they shook hands. 

"Hunter, you say? Ah, a perfect example of a well pureblooded family. Everyone of your family is kind with a heart of gold. You will make many changes in people's life," riddled Sam. 

Tala stared at him curiously. The man talked in riddles that confused her but made her curious at the same time. 

"You like to draw?" suddenly inquired Sam. 

"Y-Yes, I do. I l-like to draw whenever I can," replied a startled Tala. 

"May I have a look at your drawings?" 

Tala unzipped her backpack and handed her sketchbook to the man. He flipped through it, the smile never leaving his face. When he was done, he handed the sketchbook with a look of thinking on his face. 

"I may have just the book for you," softly spoke Sam. 

He waltzed over to the counter where he reached down and brought out a book. It was an old book covered in dust until Sam blew the dust away. There was some writing on the front of the book. It said: **_To Life the Art Comes_**. Sam handed the book to her and she looked it over before gazing back at him oddly. 

"True, it is an old book but it tells of a series of ancient spells that an artist used to make his creations come to life before his very eyes. He was able to use them to help him out of sticky situations with bullies, dark wizards and even with other creatures. The artist would summon a dragon to fight against another dragon. Naturally, the artist's dragon would win because it would not run out of energy and get badly injured such as the other dragon. He used these spells to do extraordinary things." 

Tala smiled as she looked at the book. She had always dreamed of her drawings coming to life but had never thought she could ever be able to. 

"How much?" asked Tala. 

"Nothing, dear Tala. You may take the book free of charge if you do a favor for me," explained Sam. 

"What?" 

"That you promise never to use the spells within for dark doings. The artist loved the power to bring forth life from his drawings but knew that if found out the power within could be used against our world." 

"You mean Lord Voldemort." 

One thing they taught students at Pine View was to not fear Voldemort's name and to be able to say it clearly so as not to show any fear whatsoever. 

"Yes and no. It takes a powerful person to be able to summon the life within their drawings which is why only the artist has been able to do such magic. The spells need a special power to be able to be called. But I have a feeling you have that special power inside you." 

All the sudden, Tala caught a look of the clock in the room and cursed under her breath as she stuffed the book into her backpack. 

"I am so sorry, Sam. I need to leave now. My professor's going to kill me if I am late to meet with him," explained Tala. 

"Quite all right, young one. Have a nice day now." 

Tala ran out of the shop and towards The Three Broomsticks. She fixed her hair and brought her breath down to regular before entering the establishment. The Gryffindor girl found Professor Snape sitting at a table in the back. She walked over and sat down across from him, setting her backpack down on the ground beside her. 

"Sorry I'm late, professor. I got caught up talking with someone," explained Tala. 

"Excuses will not make up for it, Miss Hunter. You are lucky my friend has not arrived yet," spoke Professor Snape. 

Tala narrowed her eyes in thought. Friend? Professor Snape had not mentioned meeting with a friend at The Three Broomsticks. 

"You didn't mention a friend before, professor," bravely spoke up Tala. 

"I did not know I needed to tell you everything. The headmaster knew I was meeting a friend here today which is why he asked me to bring you here and why I accepted. Here comes my friend now in fact." 

Tala looked over her shoulder to see a blonde man making his way over to them. He was a dead ringer for an older Draco Malfoy. Tala glared at Professor Snape angrily. She stood up and picked up her backpack. The blonde man stopped next to their table and smiled at Professor Snape. 

"Hello Severus. Who is your young friend here?" asked the blonde. 

"Lucius, this is Tala Hunter. Miss Hunter, this is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father," introduced Professor Snape. 

Before Tala could stop herself, she spoke exactly what was on her mind. 

"Oh? So he would be the father of the ego-headed blonde brat, huh? Well, if he's the father of a boy who disgraces every known pureblood I'll go sit somewhere else." 

Which was what she did. She moved around the stunned Lucius and sat a few tables down so that Professor Snape could still see her. Professor Snape stared at her in disbelief. He could not believe she had just said that and all of it right to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius sat down in the chair Tala had been occupying and spoke. 

"Care to explain what she was talking about, Severus?" asked Lucius through hooded eyes. 

Tala ordered a butterbeer and took out her sketchbook while she waited. She stared over at the table where Lucius and Severus were sitting. She began to draw both of them talking and sitting at their table. Her butterbeer was brought to her around the time she was finishing Malfoy's cane which was leaning against the table. 

"Every one of them? Are you sure?" questioned Lucius as he kept his anger in check. 

"Quite. Miss Hunter is a Gryffindor therefore she does not lie to the headmaster. In fact, I have heard of your child insulting her about her voice," said Severus. 

"She does have a strange voice now that you mention it," replied Lucius as he glanced over at her. 

"That's because she can not _hear_ it. Lucius, she is deaf," growled Severus. 

Lucius gazed at his friend sharply. 

"Deaf? No one in the Hunter family is deaf." 

"She is. She was born deaf and has been going to Pine View for the last five years. Her professors had her transferred to Hogwarts this year so that she could be in a different environment. I think Draco and the others decided they did not want her around which is what brought on this mountain of tricks played on her." 

Lucius was attempting to run all the thoughts through his head. Tala's father, Craig Hunter, was an old friend of his and Severus but he had never imagined one of his friend's children being deaf. Craig had never told him and he knew for a fact that his friend's eldest daughter could hear quite well. 

"Came as a shock to me as well. Especially when her older sister blew up at me and Maflock for unknowingly yelling at her sister for not listening to us in class." 

Tala finished her second butterbeer and was coloring Professor Snape's hair when a person sat down beside her. She looked up and gasped. 

"Professor Dougum! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Tala, her hands going up in 

sign language. 

"I flooed to Hogwarts to see how you were doing and Albus told me I'd find you down here. How have you been?" asked the professor. 

"I've been better, mam. I was sorted into Gryffindor and I met a boy who knows sign language. Oh, and I'm teaching Harry Potter how to sign," explained Tala. 

"Potter, eh? That's great to hear but I know there's more than that," hinted the professor. 

"Malfoy and the other sixth year Slytherins have been giving me a hard time. I think they want me to go back Pine View. I don't know what to do. Durmstrang never got this bad." 

"Because you told your sister who alerted your parents of the situation. Your mother then spoke with me and I agreed upon transferring you to Pine View. Don't let the Slytherin's pressure you into leaving. You spent all those years at Pine View training to go to a regular school like Hogwarts and we both know you can achieve your goals." 

Tala grinned and laughed as she shook her head. 

"You didn't come all this way just to give me advise, did you?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes. I wanted to come see how my favorite student was doing and I did. I see you've kept up with your drawing." 

"I have. You can look at my new ones." 

Tala handed her sketchbook to Professor Dougum who took a look at each new drawing Tala had done. She stopped on a drawing of Draco. 

"This is Lucius' son. I see quite a few Slytherins in here as well." 

"There is something about them that makes me want to draw them." 

"I know what you mean. Now I have to be off back to Pine View but I'll tell everyone you said hello." 

"Good-bye, professor." 

Tala waved farewell to her professor before she disappeared through the floo system. She glanced at her watch and realized dinner started in twenty minutes. She waved over a waitress and said something to her in a low voice. 

"No problem, kid. You get on back to the school and I'll tell him." 

The waitress walked over to where the two men were sitting as Tala rushed out the door and out of sight. 

"One of you Professor Snape? Good. Your student wanted to tell you that dinner starts in twenty minutes and she just left for the school so that you could continue talking with your friend who needs to teach his son that some purebloods can be just as bad as muggles if not worse." 

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Lucius. 

"Her words, buddy." 

Professor Snape gazed at the table Tala had been sitting at and found it empty. He cursed under his breath as he quickly stood up. 

"Albus is going to kill me," growled Snape. 

He rushed outside and looked around but saw Tala nowhere. He cursed his luck as he went back inside to get his stuff and apologize to Lucius for having to leave so early. 

Along the path back to Hogwarts ran a large black wolf. It ran with all the speed it could muster up. The wolf jumped over a large log and went around some rose bushes to avoid getting scratched. The creature didn't slow down until it came close to the Hogwarts castle. As it neared the entrance, the wolf started to change. 

Upon arriving at the door, the wolf had completely changed back into Tala with her 

backpack still with her. 

"Hope Professor Snape can run fast," mumbled Tala. 

Tala had enough time to get into the Great Hall early where she found a few students and the professors. She walked up to the staff table and stopped in front of the Headmaster. 

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," greeted Tala. 

"Hello, Tala. Did you have a nice time at Hogsmeade?" asked Professor Dumbledore. 

Tala shrugged as she unzipped her backpack and took out the bag of candy. She pulled out the lemon drops and handed them to him. 

"These are for you. I had a feeling you were running out of them," said Tala. 

"Thank you, Tala. But where is Professor Snape?" 

As if just now remembering about him, Tala's eyes narrowed and her face showed a look none of the professor's had ever seen on a Gryffindor's face before. To tell the honest truth, it scared them. 

"Last time I saw him he was talking to Malfoy's father in The Three Broomsticks. Now if you'll excuse me professor I have some chatting to do with my friends." 

Tala turned and stormed away to the Gryffindor table. All of the professors watched her leave with expressions of shock and disbelief on their faces. Professor Dumbledore was the one to break their stares and the silence. 

"That would be only a partial part of the famous Hunter temper," stated the Headmaster. 

"Only partial? Albus, you have to be joking!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. 

"No, I'm not joking. I have seen many members of the Hunter family with a temper and I must say, Minerva, that the temper Tala just displayed was but a small demonstration," remarked Professor Dumbledore. 

The professors sat back in their chairs with the same thought running through their heads; what would happen when Tala exploded? 

Tala sat down at the Gryffindor table and was greeted warmly by her Gryffindor friends. She quickly began talking to Harry through sign language who could understand what she signed and had begun learning how to sign words as well. 

"_What is your favorite animal?_" 

Harry tried to think for a minute. He knew what his favorite animal was, Tala knew what his favorite animal was but he couldn't quite remember the sign for owl. 

"_Rat._" 

Tala laughed loudly at the sign and after calming herself down, showed him the sign for owl. Harry smiled nervously at her. 

"What did I sign?" asked an embarrassed Harry. 

"Are you sure I should tell you?" inquired Tala. 

Harry hesitated a moment before nodding his head. 

"You said through sign language that your favorite animal is a rat." 

The Gryffindors around them, having heard the conversation, laughed as Harry turned a crimson red. Soon Tala grew tired and quietly excused herself from her friends. She was crossing through the entrance hall when she ran into Draco and Blaise. 

Just who I wanted to see, sarcastically thought Tala. 

"Hunter? Thought you transferred out," sneered Blaise. 

"Maybe Pine View won't take her back," suggested Draco. 

The two Slytherins laughed coldly as Tala watched them silently. 

"Real funny, Malfoy. By the way, I met your father. Are you sure you are not adopted?" 

Draco's eyes narrowed and his hands balled up into fists. She had struck a nerve and she knew it too. She stood defiantly in front of him, not backing down to either one. 

"How'd you meet my father, Hunter? He wouldn't associate with crippled purebloods," snarled Draco. 

"You think so? I met him at Hogsmeade. Professor Snape introduced us. Did you know my father was a Slytherin here and was friends with your father? Professor Snape too." 

Both Slytherins stared at her as if she was crazy. Neither Slytherin knew that very interesting fact about Tala's father. Suddenly, the aforementioned appeared out of the blue. 

"What's going on here?" demanded Professor Snape. 

"Nothing, professor. Just having a little chat," replied Tala. 

With that said, Tala turned and left up the stairs, leaving the four Slytherins alone in the entrance hall. 

"You two go eat dinner. Mr. Malfoy, inform the sixth year Slytherins that they are to meet in the Potions classroom after dinner. Tell Mrs. Bletchley and Pucey to come as well," ordered Professor Snape. 

"Yes, sir." 

Both boys quickly left for fear of inducing the wrath of their Head of House. They still didn't know about what had happened in the Charms classroom but now they wished it had not happened. 

"I need to go speak with Miss Hunter," stated Lucius. 

"Password is Phoenix tears." 

"Thank you, Severus." 

Lucius Malfoy walked up the long flights of stairs towards the seventh floor. He finally came to the portrait of the fat lady who glared at him. 

"You are a Slytherin. Turn around and leave before I alert the Headmaster," warned the fat lady. 

"Phoenix tears." 

The fat lady began to protest but was cut off by her portrait slamming against the wall. Lucius stepped inside and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. His eyes landed on Tala who was sitting on the couch and staring at her arm that had a long deep cut running down the back of her hand past her wrist. She glanced up at him and then back down. 

"Just so you know, Draco didn't do this. I was watching the Slytherins play the Hufflepuff's and one of the Beaters hit a bludger near the crowd. The bludger broke a part of the fence and sent it flying at me. I dodged too late. It scarred my arm. Hagrid saw and rushed me off to the infirmary," murmured Tala before looking back up at him. 

He stared at her closely before speaking. 

"You intrigue me, Miss Hunter. Had Severus not told me I would have never guessed you were deaf. Your father never mentioned that to me or him. Why is that?" 

Tala smiled before looking away as she rolled her sleeve down to hide the scar. 

"My father believes that people should find out about me themselves. Of course, all you have to do is watch me. I look at each person that talks so I can read their lips and understand what they say. What freaks people out like your son is the way I speak sign language while speaking." 

Tala gazed back at the blonde wizard with eyes of no emotion. He had never seen such 

emotionless eyes. 

"Now I see why you were sorted into Gryffindor. You're a brave child, Tala. Tell me something. Do you fear He who must not be named?" questioned Lucius. 

Tala stood up and stared straight at him. It felt as though she was looking right through him and that sent a shiver down his back. 

"I do not fear Lord Voldemort,"Lucius flinched,"for he has done nothing that will convince me that he truly _is_ a Dark Lord. Pine View students are taught to fear everyday things and not just a snake like man who kills for his own sick pleasure." 

Lucius kept his eyes on Tala as she moved around the couch and towards the stairs to the dorms. She stopped on the bottom step and turned to look at him. 

"Good night, Mr. Malfoy. It was nice meeting you. Give my regards to Mrs. Malfoy," said Tala. 

"I will. Good night, Miss Hunter." 

End of Chapter 5 


End file.
